Swampers
History Pre-War Before the atomic fire rained down throughout the world, the people that would eventually become the Swampers were considered the 'whithttp://falloutfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Swampers&action=edite trash' of America. Living in abject poverty in run-down homes and trailer parks throughout the south, most couldn't afford a spot in the vaults unless they had a rich family member. Most did not. When the atomic fire rained down throughout the world, most retreated to wherever they could such as cellars or they simply just stayed in there homes. After the first initial weeks, most of these people exploded into fits of racial violence or just started looting. Eventually, they were driven out of what most people would now call 'civilized areas' and pushed into the Swamps. Here, they made there new home. Cut off from outside communication due to the rather hostile conditions the Swamps have, the proto-Swampers began to form there own cultures as the generations passed within the Swamps. Post War As the generations passed and most of the people inside of the Swamps referring to themselves as "Swampers" instead of Americans, the Swampers began to form there own culture away from the rest of the Wasteland. At first, the Swampers stayed more or less unified as one. However, as time passed, squabbles between families often became violent. These squabbles ranged anything from land disputes, arguments from before the Great War, to another family simply wanting to take what another family already had. Various families banded together to form one clan in order to protect themselves from other clans looking to take what they owned and the dangers in the Swamps themselves. At first, these clans were born out of a need to bond together. Local families would simply just agree to help each other out, consolidating their various properties into one large piece of land that they all used. If another family wanted their land, they would have to fight off a much larger group then a single family. As time passed, however, clans became a permanent part of the Swamper culture. You didn't do things for yourself, you did it to help out the clan. It became the main 'block' of organizing the Swampers themselves. With the Swampers becoming more and more disunited, most groups in the Wasteland would view it easy to simply just take the Swamps over and call it their own. However, as many a Raider gang learned, that was not the case. Near constantly fighting the various creatures that lived within the Swamps, to fighting other clans in land disputes or for resources, the Swampers became a near race of simply total warriors. Albeit, they didn't have the technology that most Wastelanders had access to such as Laser rifles or automatic weapons. However, with each invasion into the Swamps by various forces, the Swampers put down there differences long enough to fight off the invasion before returning back to their clan disputes. In almost all cases, only a major invasion by an outside force will cause most Swamper clans to band together. Otherwise, they will simply continue to fight amongst themselves for petty reasons much like the Medieval Europe of old. One important event, the Swamps Massacre of 2268, helped shaped the Swampers to what they are today. A section of Royaume Gendarmeries entered the Swamps, exploring the territory. A few days later, a local coalition of Swamper clans met them in battle. Despite the fact that the Swampers knew the territory and heavily outnumbered the Gendarmeries, the seventy-plus force of Swamper warriors were massacred down to the last man by the sixteen-man Gendarmerie scouting patrol. The Gendarmeries suffered no casualties. As well as decimating the the various local clan's male population, the small skirmish sent shockwaves throughout the Swamps. With word reaching even the farthest edge of the Swamps that the, to them, unknown soldiers that had invaded their Swamps and didn't receive a single casualty enraged many Swamper clan leaders. Despite the fact that most Swamper clans weren't even near the location of the skirmish, various Clan leaders knew that they couldn't let this event pass by without fighting back. If they did, it might be a sign for larger groups to invade the Swamps in force and take them over. As such, Clan leaders from across the Swamps created a temporary alliance for one purpose. Push the Royaume's out. Within months of the massacre, a large force of Swampers were sighted outside of New Orleans. Although the city had faced a few Swamper raids from time to time, this particular raid was different to say the very least. At least eight hundred Swampers, all from various clans in Texas and Louisiana, were assembled outside of the city. The Swampers cut off the main points of entry to New Orleans and waited. For two days, the Swampers slung insults to the defenders and made preparations to invade the city; including building a makeshift battering ram. On the third day, the Swampers assualted the city. At first, the Swampers seemed to have the advantage. The battering ram made it to the gate and had began to slam itself up against the improvised gate that separated the Swampers to the rest of New Orleans. However, the Swampers general lack of firearms again pushed them away from New Orleans once the Gendarmies managed to set several machine gun nests overwatching the gates. Once the Swampers broke through the gates, they were cut down in a hail of lead. The remaining Swampers retreated back into the Swamps shortly there after. Despite the fact that they suffered nearly forty-percent casualties, most of the wasteland were shocked about the development. How could a group of, to what most of the Wastes considered, a group of inbred Tribals nearly win against an army? The Swampers continue to inhabit the Swamps, following there own religion. For the most part, they are content to stay inside of the Swamps and fight amongst themselves. However, various Clan leaders have been launching raids into the wasteland at large at an alarming frequency. Some outside of the Swamps view this as the Swampers wanting to launch a full scale invasion of the wasteland. Others view this as a few Swamper clan's looking outside of the Swamps for local, easy prey. Culture Religion As the Swampers contiuned to try and tame the post apocalyptic Swamps that they called home, most Swampers contiuned to follow the old Southern Bapist form of Christianity. Quotes About Category:Groups